If I can't have you
by Emzluvsfanfiction
Summary: Maya and Lucas will risk their entire friendship with Riley when he finds her in a place which will change everything forever.Will Lucas change his relationship status with Maya or will it be too much for him?(Lucaya from Girl meets world)


**A/N: Better than Home is where the heart belongs, longer and more meaningful. I sent A certain Maddieluvsfangirling this and she told me to post it. My favourite thing I've wrote so far. It's a girl meets world Lucaya story so if you don't like Lucaya. Don't read or hate. Luv ya all xox**

Maya was in the alleyway near her apartment,crying. She didn't like fighting with her best friend,she didn't like having to hold the battle in her own hands. It seemed to her like there was no protection, just a waterfall streaming from her crystal blue eyes and her head hung in shame. As if she was fighting with Riley about the boy she liked forever!

The first time they met she knew she couldn't have him, he was too good for her. It mattered what he said, anyone could see that but she couldn't believe what she had put Riley through. The argument Maya and Lucas shared ended up being Riley and not Lucas. She couldn't stay mad at Lucas for long, she could never even if it did mean fighting with Riley. He meant everything to her. Lucas, however, was different; he did have her best friend

They did break up but who knows what they are? Maya could technically have him but it would hurt Riley...even though she was fighting with her, she didn't want to lose her. Lucas was the tall Texan boy who captured Maya's heart from the day she saw him. The dirty blonde hair and green eyes worked for Maya, it made her skip a heartbeat every time he looked at her or even mention her or the other way round. Lucas was perfect for Maya, he didn't even realise it though.

Lucas thought he was perfect for Riley, at least Maya thought that. Riley thought that. Everyone thought that. Lucas and Maya were the only ones who knew why they played their little game, they were the only ones that's for sure. Right and wrong didn't matter with them two, Lucas understood Maya and Maya understood Lucas.

Riley only took his side because she'd rather have Lucas in her life then Maya, Maya thought that and even Lucas ended up feeling that way. Lucas was different, he wanted Maya in his life and Riley but he didn't know who he wanted more, he'd be sure to find out. Lucas wasn't sure about anything anymore, he thought he wanted to be with Riley but now he wasn't so sure.

Maya had him from the start, she let him go to the person who was supposed to be her best friend. Why did she do that? She could've had it all if she wasn't so stupid as to say she can have him. This was bigger though, this was a dark alleyway which no one could care about, no one would find her. Lucas found her though, actually he followed her.

He knew just what he wanted to say. That was something Maya had said to him before but didn't actually mean it seriously! As he approached her, he thought 'I don't remember the words.' He knew them he didn't know how to say them.

"Leave me alone here." Maya sternly told him.

"No." Lucas replied.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Maya questioned.

"You wanna go out with me?You wanna take me to a movie and put our hands in the popcorn at the same time and see what happens or what?" The only difference this time was this time was slower and more important. The first time he was asked, he actually wanted to go out with her. Riley was in the way of all that though. Maya only shivered at some of the stuff he said because she liked him more than words could express.

"Lucas...Why are you actually asking me?" Maya sniffled.

"Because I've liked you since we went out on the subway." Lucas replied.

"You wanna try again?" Maya asked. "If you would, I would!" Lucas believed in them.

"I wanna try this without Riley on my mind, you created this." Maya told him

"It shows you care about what I say." Lucas replied wiping a tear off her face.

"I care." Maya looked him in the eye to show him how much she cared. He took her hand and put his free arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder. Everything for them was perfect and they stayed like that for a long time. The longest time Maya could remember herself being happy.

She had captured his heart and he'd seen her cry. The only thing that was left now was telling everybody, that would be way harder than planned. It would almost be impossible, they knew they couldn't. The question was would they betray their relationship just to protect themselves? The thing was Maya was the rebel and Lucas was the good boy who would never want to hurt anyone, everything had changed.

The last thing she needed right now was for a certain brunette to ruin the perfect moment she had been waiting for since 7th grade. That's exactly what Riley did, not on purpose but she had to scream and run away, probably to find another alleyway! Maya was tough but not as tough as Riley was deep down inside. She couldn't hide it any longer, that was obvious, she needed Riley by her side.

"Lucas, forgive me, Riley's my best friend and I hurt her, we need to find her. She protects me now." Maya got up.

"Okay we'll go find her but promise me this:you'll have confidence in us." Lucas got up with her.

"How could I not?" Maya joked. As a thank you in return she felt a kiss her forehead. That was Lucas' promise and she was sure of that.

 **A/N: Yeah! I'm so happy about this piece and I'm definitely going to continue,thank you for the review,I've paragraphed it now and I'm not 9, I just copied and pasted and forgot to paragraph it the first time,Princesschloe. LUV YA ALL XOX**


End file.
